


I'm Gonna Be Frank

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Jenna Is So Done, Liam is an idiot, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo decides it's finally time he gets up the courage and asks Liam if he has feelings for him. It doesn't quite go as he was hoping it would, but it all works out in the end.





	I'm Gonna Be Frank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> This is for Adri. Happy late birthday! Love you! ♥

  
[Banner by E_wolfwisegirl](https://ewolfwitchwisegirl.tumblr.com/)

 

Theo can’t remember a time where he’s ever felt this nervous. His palms are sweating and his heart feels as if it’s about to beat out of his chest. It’s terrifying but exhilarating at the same time, especially when he remembers _why_ he’s nervous.

After months of pining and flirting and avoiding the subject Theo is finally going to just get to the point and talk to Liam about this thing between them. He’s gone over and over how he wants the conversation to go in his head. He knows there’s a chance it won’t go _exactly_ as he’s pictured it but he has to hope it’ll be similar.

He has to trust that Liam feels the same way about Theo as he does about him. Which is completely head over heels and stupidly in love with the beta. Though Theo would take the feelings being returned even just a small bit if it means he stands a chance. He’s seen the way Liam looks at him though. He’s caught him staring one too many times when he thinks Theo isn’t looking. There has to be _something_ there. This thing can’t be one sided.

Theo parks the truck and brushes his hands on his jeans, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. He checks his hair over and makes sure he doesn’t have anything in his teeth before deciding this is as good as it’s going to get. He needs to march up to that door and get this over with.

“You can do this,” Theo mutters to himself, “you’ve dealt with scarier situations. Just suck it up and do it.”

Theo nods to himself and then knocks on the door. He feels like the breath is knocked out of him when Liam answers the door with a blinding smile, “Theo! I wasn’t expecting to see you.”

“Yeah I was…” Theo rubs the back of his neck, forgetting every single way he’d planned to start this conversation. “I need to talk to you.”

Liam frowns, leaning against the doorframe, “Is something wrong?”

“Liam, I'm just gonna be frank. I need to know if you have feelings for me.”

“How could I have feelings for you?” Liam asks, looking confused.

Theo feels his heart shatter a little bit at the words. He’d of course, considered the possibility that Liam might not return his feelings but he hadn’t expected this.

Liam goes on, still looking confused, “I don't even know who you are, Frank”

It’s Theo’s turn to be confused. Was Liam… messing with him? Theo opens his mouth to speak and then he hears a “shit, ouch!” from the bushes. Both boys’ eyes widen as they peer down into the rose bushes to see Jenna on her knees, her head in her hands.

“Mom?” Liam asks, “Are you alright?”

“No,” Jenna sighs, “I’m not.”

Liam’s eyes widen, “What? What happened? Did you cut yourself? Are you hurt? I don’t smell blood.”

“I’m not physically hurt,” Jenna says, leaning back against the house with a grimace, “More mentally because my son is apparently an idiot.”

Liam reels back in shock, “Excuse me?”

“You. Are. An. Idiot.” Jenna says, emphasizing each word. “You have this gorgeous amazing boy standing on your doorstep and he’s clearly crazy about you, and rather than being a decent person and answering his question you decide to be an idiot and make a joke of it,” she turns to Theo, her face apologetic, “I’m sorry dear. Of all the people you could fall for you got stuck with this one.”

“Hey!” Liam shouts.

Jenna stands up, dusting off her pants. She smiles at Theo when he offers her a hand getting out of the bushes. Then she turns to Liam, pointing a finger at his chest, “You fix this,” she hisses before stomping up the steps and into the house, slamming the door.

Liam just stands there gaping at the door before turning back to Theo. He runs a hand through his too long hair, giving Theo an apologetic smile, “I’m sorry.”

Theo nods. Of course. This wasn’t what he had hoped for but he knows now. He can deal. “Yeah,” Theo backs up, shoulders slumping a bit, “I’ll just go…”

“No!” Liam shouts, reaching out and grabbing Theo’s arm, “Not that’s not… that’s not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean?” Theo asks, “And please Liam. No more jokes right now. Just be…” he was going to say to be straight with him but he knows where that would lead. “Be honest with me.”

“I do,” Liam says, “I have feelings for you. So many feelings. Romantic feelings. I… I love you.”

Theo can’t stop the smile from spreading across his face as he steps closer to Liam, “I love you too. Even if you are an idiot sometimes.”

“Good,” Liam grins, “Because you know that won’t stop just because we’re dating.”

“Oh, we’re dating now?” Theo asks, his lips twitching.

“Well yeah,” Liam says, “That’s the next step, right?”

“Hmm well I was hoping for a kiss but dating works too.”

“I think we could manage both, don’t you?” Liam steps up into his space, placing a hand on his chest and the other on the back of his neck.

“I think we can definitely manage that,” Theo says, his hands moving to Liam’s hips and pulling him closer.

They meet in the middle, their lips brushing softly, getting to know each other in ways they’ve only been dreaming of. Then Theo’s tongue moves across the seam of Liam’s lips, asking for entrance and it becomes a whole lot less soft. Liam moans, opening up for him, leaning further into Theo’s space in an effort to bring them closer together.

“We should go inside,” Liam murmurs, “There are some things my neighbors shouldn't see.”

“But your Mom is home,” Theo reminds him, “and I’m sure there are some things that she shouldn’t hear.”

“I can be quiet,” Liam tells him.

Theo smirks, “Not if I have my way you won’t.”

Liam sighs, resting their foreheads together, “Later then.”

“Yeah,” Liam smiles, his heart racing for a whole new reason now. “Later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day.  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
